characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Allura (Legendary Defender)
Princess Allura is one of the main characters of Voltron: Legendary Defender. Background Allura is from the planet of Altea, a peaceful race of magic users, who started an alliance with the race known as the Galra. Using a meteor that crashed on the Galra homeworld, Allura's father King Alfor and the Galra leader Zarkon forged five robotic lions, which could combine into the mighty mecha called Voltron, that would be used to defend the innocent from evil. However, Zarkon, who just so happened to be Voltron's lead pilot, had other plans. Turning on the Alteans, Zarkon started expanding the Galra throughout the galaxy, forming an empire, and waged war on Altea. With no options left, Alfor split Voltron up and sent each piece to a different place in the universe, before sealing Allura and her advisor into cryogenic sleep and sending his castle to another planet to protect them from Zarkon. Ten thousand years later, five humans found the Blue Lion of Voltron, which took them to Arus, the planet Allura and Coran landed on. After being woken up by the humans, Allura decided that the only way to stop Zarkon would be to form Voltron again, with the five humans acting as its pilots, and Allura and Coran acting as support using the mighty battleship known as the Castle of Lions. After Shiro vanished during their final battle against Zarkon, Keith took over as the Black Paladin and Lance took over as the Red Paladin, leaving Allura to take over for Lance as the new Blue Paladin. Powers & Abilities *'Shapeshifting: '''Alteans are a chameleon-like race, capable of changing their height and skin color at will, which they used to better act as peacekeepers in the universe. Using this ability, Allura made a Galra disguise good enough to fool technology designed to only respond to a Galra's hand. *'Altean Alchemy: Allura is one of few Alteans who can manipulate the quintessence in their bodies and use it for alchemy. Allura's used this to power the Teludav on the Castle of Lions, and even heal the planet-sized Balmera of its injuries caused by the Galra, though overusing the energy places great strain on her body. Recently, Allura's unlocked the ability to use her energy for offensive and defensive magic, blocking Haggar's dark magic before sending the energy right back at her. Using her ability to control quintessence, she's been able to empower Voltron enough to let it fly through enough gravity to pin the robot to the ground. After travelling to Oriande and learning the secrets of Altean alchemy, Allura unlocked several new abiltiies. She can open dimensional portals to a rift between realities, imbue machines with the same abilities that Voltron possesses, heal her allies, and she even removed Shiro's soul from the Black Lion and placed it in a new body. *'Bond with the Blue Lion: '''Allura and the Blue Lion have a strong enough bond that they can telepathically communicate with each other, letting the Blue Lion suggest courses of action for her to take. Equipment *'Paladin Armor: The standard armor worn by Paladins of Voltron. The armor protects Allura from harm, allows communication with the other Paladins, and is equipped with a jetpack for sustained flight, along with an energy shield to block attacks. The helmet produces oxygen when worn, allowing Allura to function normally underwater or in a vacuum, and the bracers can fire small lasers or project holograms of Allura. *'Bayard:' The Bayards are the Paladins' main weapons when on foot. Each one takes the form most well-suited for its Paladin. Allura's takes the form of an energy whip, which can extend and contract with a flick of the wrist. She later gained the ability to transform her Bayard into a large spear. *'The Blue Lion:' Forged from a meteor that crashed on the Galra homeworld, the Blue Lion is one of the five robotic lions that combine together to form Voltron. When the five lions form Voltron, the Blue Lion forms into the right leg of the giant robot. The Blue Lion is considered a jack-of-all-trades, and the most balanced of the Lions in terms of stats. It is also incredibly powerful, and can destroy Galra warships with ease. **'Armor:' The Blue Lion's armor is incredibly tough, able to take laser blasts and explosions without a scratch. **'Rocket Boosters:' All the Lions have rocket boosters located on the back, allowing for high-speed flight. The Lions are each fast enough to travel from Earth to Pluto in seconds, making them faster than the speed of light. **'Laser Cannons:' The Blue Lion has laser cannons stored inside the mouth and tail, both of which have enough power to pierce through a Galra ship in one shot. The mouth laser is for stronger, less accurate shots, while the tail laser is meant for weaker, pinpoint blasts. **'Jaw Blade: '''For close-ranged combat, the Blue Lion can form a blade from its jaws that can slice clean through a Galra ship. The jaw blade can also be thrown like a boomerang. **'Freeze Ray:' Due to the Blue Lion's elemental affinity for water, it can fire a blast of freezing cold from its mouth that coats whatever it hits in a thick coating of ice. **'Sonic Boom Cannon:' A cannon that the Blue Lion can form from its back, which fires high-frequency sound waves as an attack. These sound waves are stronger underwater, and can be used to scan objects in a process similar to echolocation. **'Aquatic Superiority:' As the Lion with the elemental affinity for water, the Blue Lion was designed with aquatic combat in mind. When underwater, its mobility and speed gains a drastic increase. *'Staff: '''A long metal staff that Allura used in close combat before becoming a Paladin. Feats Strength *Smashed an A.I.'s control tower with a bear hug. *Slammed a steel door hard enough for it to fly off its hinges and crush the guy behind it into a wall. *Rammed a Galra soldier hard enough to embed his helmet into a steel wall. *Overpowered and flung around Galra sentries with one hand. *Pried a reinforced steel door shut while multiple Galra sentries tried opening it. *Threw Shiro, a grown man wearing body armor, across a room with one hand. *The Blue Lion can slice clean through Galra ships. Speed *Dodged Haggar's lightning blasts. *The Blue Lion flew from Earth to Pluto in seconds. Durability *Survived a redirected shot from the Castle of Lions. *The Blue Lion can take a hit from the Ion Cannon, which can obliterate a planet. Skill *Defeated Haggar and two Galra Druids with the Blade of Marmora's help. *Defeated Galra robots with her bare hands. *Healed the Balmera without dying from the strain. *Unlocked her latent magical powers. *Chosen to pilot the Blue Lion. *The only Paladin who could land a hit on Lotor. Weaknesses *Overusing her alchemy can cause her great strain, and even kill her. *Limited in her shapeshifting. *Kind of stubborn at times. *Lacks experience in piloting the Blue Lion. *The Blue Lion is a jack-of-all-trades, master of none. **Its only defining stat is its skill in aquatic combat. *Needs the other Paladins to form Voltron. *Another Paladin who has a strong bond with the Blue Lion can take control away from her. Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:Pilots Category:Princesses Category:TV Show Characters Category:Voltron Category:Staff Users Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Completed Profiles Category:Heroes Category:Mechs Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Whip Users Category:Shield Users Category:Sound Users Category:Dreamworks Category:Spear Users Category:Deceased